Matsuri
by aiokikasete
Summary: Nejiten one- shot. As Konoha celebrates the end of summer with festive cheer, it spells a new beginning for two teammates.


Slender fingers held a handcarved comb lightly as Tenten drew the wooden teeth through her hair, the soft tendrils falling gracefully to reach her mid- back. Placing the small comb down on the lacquered surface, she twisted her hair into a single bun and secured it with a _kanzashi_ decorated with a twirl of blue _asagao_. She dabbed a little blush powder on her cheeks, before pressing her lips gently against a red rouge paper. The sparkle in her mahogany eyes dressed them up as she smiled at her reflection in the small, oval mirror. Her small, quick hands smoothed over a small crease in her summer _yukata, _made of pale blue- dyed cotton and embroidered with silver and pink _asagao_ blossoms, before tying a fushia _obi _around her waist, ending it with a neat knot on her left side. She picked up her _kinchaku_, a powder blue sachet that carried some notes and coins for use later. Sliding her feet into a pair of wooden _geta_, Tenten stepped out of her apartment and into a night lit up with strings of gaily- coloured lanterns and banners. Tenten beamed happily as she saw villagers all dressed in their summer finest for a night of joy and laughter at the annual Konoha _matsuri_. On this night, their Hokage, Tsunade- sama, had dictated that shinobi not currently on missions would get a day off and enjoy the beauty of summer. A warm breeze teased Tenten's hair, and she began to anticipate the night's offering as she started her way to where Team Gai had agreed to meet up for the festival. She was especially eager to meet _him_, especially, well, especially what had happened between the two of them the day before. Her footsteps unknowingly quickened through the busy streets of Konoha, finally spying the start of food and entertainment stalls set up just for the festival.

Gai- sensei, Lee and Neji were already waiting when she arrived.

"Tenten, my beautiful young flower! Yosh, it's time for a night of youth to begin!" Gai went into his signature pose, left arm akimbo while he flashed her a thumbs- up sign and a wide smile.

"Yes, Gai- sensei! Tenten, your youth is shining brightly! But I must find Sakura- san and compliment her on her youth, which must be so bright as to light up Konoha with its summer brilliance! Gai- sensei, you must excuse me!" With that, Lee had zoomed off to find his summer love, and it was only seconds before the figure in a green yukata was lost in the crowd.

"Ah! I see my eternal rival at the takoyaki stall! I shall challenge him to a takoyaki- eating contest and change our 510- 511 score again! Ja na!" Another green yukata- clad figure also sped off, leaving the two teammates shaking their heads at their enthusiasm.

"I swear, the summer heat has made them worse, if that's even possible!" Tenten commented wryly, before turning to Neji. He looked exceedingly breath- taking tonight, dressed in a white summer _yukata_ weaved with patterns of bamboo in silver. A blue _obi _and an elegant black lacquered wooden fan completed his festival outfit. He had combed back his hair and secured it with a navy tie at his nape, rather than the loose style that he usually preferred. Tonight, instead of the _hitai- ate, _a simple silk cloth was tied around his forehead, covering the branch seal. His silver- hued eyes, usually piercing, were softened as he took in the bustle of the festival, and as he turned to look at her. She noticed how his eyes warmed when his pale gaze landed on her, and grinned at him happily.

"Let's go?" His left arm was angled, inviting her to take it. She slipped her right arm through and grasped it lightly, and the two entered the street lined with busy stalls helmed by exuberant stall- keepers selling everything from street foods to sake, play- masks to sparklers. The two meandered their way through the crowd, spotting their comrades and friends as they enjoyed the night with friends and family. They spotted a familiar figure in green determinedly throwing darts in a game stall, while a pink- haired Sakura, hands already full with a large stuffed toy, shook her head in exasperation. Naruto was seen happily slurping ramen with Iruka- sensei, talking a mile a minute through a mouthful of noodles. Kiba and Shino were hanging out at an _okonomiyaki_ stall as the bald cook flipped a particularly large serving of the noodles high up in the sky, eliciting cheers from the waiting customers. Everywhere, villagers from the young to the elderly were taking in the festive cheer. Gai and Kakashi were drumming up big business for the takoyaki stall, as Gai's cheeks bulged with dough and _tako, _while Kakashi leisurely poked at the food. Chouji was trailing behind Shikamaru and Ino, hands full with all sorts of snacks, while Ino dragged the lazy chuunin to stalls that caught her eye. Children ran amuck, wearing miniature versions of ANBU masks as their parents tried half- heartedly to stop them. As they took in the sights and smells of the festival, Tenten and Neji themselves shared sesame dumplings, herring soba and got individual shaved ice, the colourful dessert melting as soon as they left the stall. Tenten got Neji to play _kingyo-sukui, _giggling when the stall owner, who had noticed Neji's unusual eyes, warned him boisterously not to use the Byakugan or any ninja skills to catch the goldfish. Neji had scowled at the oji- san, before kneeling down by the little pool with a _poi _in hand. He looked so serious, sharp eyes observing the little fishes shimmering orange- gold in the clear water. Finally making his move, he dipped the fragile net and wet it before holding it at an angle to corner a fat goldfish by the edge of the pool. Neji had stood up triumphantly before tipping the fish into the plastic bag that the stallkeeper had reluctantly held out. They had played other games as well—target games that Tenten excelled at, water balloon games that had gotten their sleeves wet, and even observed a sake- drinking competition that had gathered a large cheering crowd near the end of the street. Tenten had only been half- surprised to see Tsunade- sama drinking it up against a jounin who was already beginning to sway on his feet. She and Neji had exchanged an amused glance as the man finally admitted defeat and Tsunade had claimed her prize—a year's supply of free sake from the stall owner. Still chuckling, arms laden with the prizes that they had won at the game stalls, the pair reached the large grassy area at the end of the stalls. Numerous villagers were already gathered there to get the best view of the traditional display of _hanabi _to celebrate the end of summer. Tenten and Neji settled themselves comfortably against a large oak tree slightly removed from the clearing, and they were alone for the first time that night. Smiling contentedly but with a tinge of shyness, Tenten turned to her long- haired, silvered- eye teammate who might mean, she thought, heart starting to beat a little quicker, something_ more_.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight, especially with… you for company." Her left hand unconsciously twirled a blade of grass as she spoke. The magic of summer lent a quiet hum to the air surrounding the two shinobi. Neji jerked his gaze back to her at her words, before smirking slightly. His right hand took her left one, her dropping the piece of grass in surprise, and linked his fingers firmly through hers. Looking at their intertwined hands resting on his lap, Tenten recalled how he had, out of the blue, done the same thing while they rested after training yesterday. They had sat side by side until sunset when she had eventually fallen asleep on his shoulder, lulled by his nearness and the peaceful sounds of a slumbering forest. Tonight, as pinwheels and shooting stars exploded in the night sky, Neji whispered a question to her ear, the answer to which she gave in a shy nod and vibrant smile reserved only for him. Blue- gold sparkles and silver dragons soared dazzlingly and drew cheers from the watching crowd as the two turned to each other, hands still held tightly, their lips meeting in a moment lasting forever and beyond.


End file.
